oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Herblore training
Herblore training can only begin after completing the Druidic Ritual quest. Methods of training Herblore range from cleaning herbs to making potions. To make a potion, one will have to gather the required ingredients and use them on a vial of water. Notes *A great way to maximize your Herblore exp per potion is to have a good supply of either caviar or roe in your bank. *Always make sure you have at least 100 vials in your bank. * Vials of Water can be obtained in packs of 100 at various stores (click for shop list) *A good way to train Herblore with minimal profit loss is to kill monsters with a high herb drop rate, such as Al Kharid guards and Chaos Druids. *Many herbs and ingredients can be grown using the Farming skill. Getting started After Druidic Ritual quest, the player will gain 250 Herblore experience and will be level 3. Players are recommended to complete Jungle Potion quest for a 775 experience reward, raising their Herblore level to 9. Make Attack potions, the ingredients for which are a vial of water, a Guam leaf and an Eye of newt. They give 25 exp per potion. The player is required to make 87 Attack Potions to reach level 15 if Jungle Potion has not been completed. If the player completes Jungle Potion, they are required to make 55 Attack potions. The steps to complete one are: # Use the Guam Leaf with the vial of water to create a Guam potion (unf). # Use the Eye of Newt with the unfinished potion to make an Attack potion. Notes * Although after level 5 there are better ways to train Herblore, making Attack potions is a good way to dispose of unneeded Guam Leaves while gaining some Herblore experience. * The secondary ingredient, Eye of newt, can be bought from Jatix's Herblore Shop in Taverley or from Betty's Magic Emporium in Port Sarim. * This method is one of the cheapest ways of reaching level 15. * It is possible to farm your own Guam at level 9 Farming. Level 15-26 (Cheapest Method) After reaching level 15, a fairly cheap route is to start the quest Shades of Mort'ton up to the point where you learn the Serum 207 recipe. Serum 207 requires Tarromin and Ashes to create. They give 50 exp per potion. It will take 127 Serum 207 potions to reach level 26. Notes * Tarromin and Ashes are both relatively cheap to purchase on the Grand Exchange. * It is possible to farm your own Tarromin at level 19 Farming. Level 15-26 (Alternative Method) From level 12, players are able to create Strength potions. Strength potions require Tarromin and Limpwurt Root to create. They give 50 experience per potion. It will take 127 Strength potions to reach level 26. Notes * Limpwurt root is quite expensive. However, it is possible to grow your own at level 26 Farming. * It is possible to farm your own Tarromin at level 19 Farming. Level 26-38 At level 26, players are able to create Energy potions. At 31 a player may like to do the quest Eadgar's ruse granting 11,000 exp. To create an energy potion you need harralander and Chocolate dust. * Energy potions give 67.5 exp per potion. * Level 26-38 requires 21,668 exp. * 21,668 / 67.5 = 322 It will take 322 Energy potions to reach level 38. It will take 159 Energy potions to reach level 38 if Eadgar's Ruse is completed at level 31. Notes * Harralander can be grown at level 26 Farming. * Chocolate dust is relatively cheap when bought on the Grand Exchange. Levels 38-55 Prayer potions are the best way to train. They have high demand and sell very fast. (If the merchers aren't taking advantage that is) To create a Prayer potion, you need Ranarr weed and snape grass. * Prayer potions give 87.5 exp per potion. * Level 38-55 Herblore requires 136,228 exp. * 136,228 / 87.5 = 1557 It will take 1557 Prayer potions to reach level 55. Levels 36 - 55 (Alternative Method) Combat potions are a cheap alternative to the prayer potion method often requiring less than 600 gp for the materials and selling for less of a loss than prayer potions on average and sell relatively quickly To create a combat potion, you need harralander and goat horn dust. * Combat potions give 84 experience per potion. * Level 33-55 Herblore requires 148,389 experience. * 148,389 / 84 = 1766.5 = 1767 combat potions to reach level 55. Notes: *This method offers less experience per hour than prayer potions but requires a much cheaper buy-in and can sometimes offer less loss than Prayer potions * Goat horns are significantly cheaper before they are ground into dust. Consider buying the horns intact and grinding them yourself to save money. Levels 55-69 Make super strength potions. They require level 55 Herblore. To create a Super strength potion, you need Kwuarm and Limpwurt root. * Super strength potions give 125 exp per potion. * Level 55-69 requires 501,415 exp. * 501,415 / 125 = 4012 4012 Super strength potions are required to reach level 69. Notes * The ingredients are fairly easy to obtain from other players, but the loss per potion can range from 500 gp to breaking even. * Kwuarm can be grown with level 56 Farming. * Limpwurt root can be grown at level 26 Farming. Levels 69-81/99 Antifire potions become available at level 69 herblore. To create an Antifire potion, you need Lantadyme and Dragon scale dust. * Antifire potions give 157.5 exp per potion. * Level 69-81 requires 1,524,767 exp. * 1,524,767 / 157.5 = 9682 9682 Antifire potions are required to reach level 81 for Saradomin brews. * Level 69-72 requires 231,206 exp. * 231,206 / 157.5 = 1468 1468 Antifire potions are required to reach level 72 for Ranging potions. * Level 69-99 requires 12,366,380 exp. * 12,366,380 / 157.5 = 78,517 78,517 Antifire potions are required for level 99. Notes * The cost to produce these potions is considerably less than super strength, as Lantadyme can usually be obtained for 700-1.5k, and the secondary ingredient, dragon scale dust, is ~300-500gp. * There isn't much profit (if any) to be made, but these are the fastest and cheapest potions to make from a raw cost/xp perspective. Levels 72-81 or 72-99 Ranging potions are available at level 72. They give 162.5 exp per potion. To create a Ranging potion, you need Dwarf weed and Wine of zamorak. * Level 72-81 requires 1,293,561 exp. * 1,293,561 / 162.5 = 7961 7961 Ranging potions are required to reach level 81 for Saradomin brews. * Level 72-99 requires 12,135,174 exp. * 12,135,174 / 162.5 = 74,678 74,678 Ranging potions are required to reach level 99. Notes * The loss is about the same per potion as super strengths, unless you decide to camp the spawn spot for its secondary ingredient: Wine of Zamorak. * Ranging potions only offer 5xp more than Antifire potions. While the raw materials cost approximately 2x as much, they do sell for more than Anti-fire potions proportional to the cost of materials. Levels 81-99 At level 81, players are able to make Saradomin brews. These give 180 exp per potion. To create a Saradomin brew, you need Toadflax and Crushed nests. * Level 81-99 requires 10,841,613 exp. * 10,841,613 / 180 = 60232 60,232 Saradomin brews are required to reach level 99. Notes * Can be profitable if materials are gathered correctly. * It might be recommended for players who have completed Throne of Miscellania quest to use their kingdom to gather the nests required for this potion. Levels 90-99 At level 90, players are able to make Super combat potions. These give 150 exp per potion. To create a super combat potion, you need torstol, super strength (4), super defence (4) and super attack (4). Notes * Most of the time, this is profitable. However, prices change daily. Levels 94-99 At level 94, players are able to make Anti-venom+ (4). These give 125 exp per potion. If creating every single potion manually this can be the fastest herblore exp in the game. To create an anti-venom+ potion, you need torstol and anti-venom. Notes * Sometimes this method can be profitable, depending on the prices. Category:Stubs